J.G. Quintel
J. G. Quintel (James Garland Quintel Morris).nació el 29 de Septiembre de 1982 En Hanford, California. Es un Americano guionista de televisión , animador y actor de doblaje. Es el creador de Un Show Más, y fue el director creativo de Las Maravillosas Desventuras de Flapjack. Está casado con Cassia Streb . Su madre es Terri Morris, su padre es James Allen Quintel, y su hermano menor es Payton Dean Quintel. Primeros años Desde niño, a J.G. Quintel le gustaban mucho los dibujos animados, teniendo preferencia por "Los Simpsons" y el show de "Beavis and Butthead". También le gustaban mucho los videojuegos, en especial el juego "ToeJam & Ear'l''", sobre el cual ha dicho que ha sido la perfecta base para la posterior creación de Rigby y Mordecai. También ha reconocido sentir una fuerte influencia por la música de los años 80, como podemos ver plasmado en el audio de Un Show Más. J.G. Quintel se graduó de '''Hanford High en Junio del 2000, para luego ir a estudiar al College of the Sequoias en Visalia, California. Carrera 230px|thumb|J. G Quintel despues de haber ganado el emmy el 2012 "CalArts" es como Se conoce al Instituto de Arte de California, ubicado en Virginia, California, donde Quintel comenzó su carrera en la animación profesional, realizando animaciones con sus amigos en base a nombres al azar que ponían dentro de un sombrero, luego sacaban y sobre esa palabra dibujaban. Igualmente, su primer trabajo real en el mundo de la animación fue cuando en el año 2004 logro un trabajo como interino en Cartoon Network para trabajar en la serie "Star Wars: La guerra de los clones". A partir de allí comenzó a hacer carrera dentro de la empresa, trabajando primero en la serie "Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack" y luego presentando el proyecto de Un Show Más, al que se le dio luz verde en el año 2009. En este mes actual de 2012, Quintel sigue trabajando en Cartoon Network con un equipo de 35 animadores en la serie Regular Show, donde además participa como actor de voz para el personaje Mordecai, el cual dice que le sale muy natural hacer, ya que suele gritar mucho en la vida diaria. Filmografía Escritor y director * 2 in the AM PM (2006) * Campamento de lazlo (10 episodios, 2006–2007) * Las maravillosas desventuras de flapjack (47 episodios, 2008–2010) * Hora de aventura (1 episodio, 2010) * Un Show Mas (5 episodes, 2010) Artista de Storyboard * Campamento de lazlo (9 episodios, 2006–2007) * Horton y el mundo de los ¿quien? (2008) * Phineas and Ferb (1 episodio 2008) * Las maravillosas desventuras de flapjack (5 episodios, 2008–2009) * Hora de aventura (1 episodio, 2010) * Un show mas (2 episodios, 2010) Director * 2 in the AM PM (2006) * Las maravillosas desventuras de flapjack (46 episodios, 2008–2010) Actor de voz * 2 in the AM PM (2006) * Un Show Mas (Mordecai, Fantasmin, Varias voces) Productor * Un Show Más (4 episodios, 2010) Creador * The Naive Man from Lolliland (2005) * 2 in the AM PM (2006) * Un Show Mas (2010) En la serie 1° Temporada *El Poder *Boletos con Cafeína (Con Mike Roth) *Golpes Mortales(con Mike Roth y Jake Armstrong) *Bromistas(con Mike Roth y Kent Osborne) *Don (con Benton Connor y Kat Morris) *El Cuerpo de Rigby(con Mike Roth) 2° Temporada *Ira Contra el Televisor(con Mike Roth y John Infantino) *Los Veo Allá *El Primer Día *El Lobo-Zorrillo(con Sean Szeles) 3° Temporada *Cuentos de Terror del Parque ("Muñeco Terrorifico") *Extrahuevordinario *Reemplazados (con Mike Roth y John Infantino) Enlaces Externos *J.G. Quintel en DeviantArt *@jgquintel en twitter *J.G. Quintel en Facebook Curiosidades * Es amigo de Sam Marin y William Skeyrs * Confirmo una película de Un Show Más para el 2013 * Es el creador de la Serie. * Algunos rumores indicaron que Janie Haddad (Persona que hace la voz de Margarita en inglés) estaba casada con J.G. Quintel, Pero estos rumores resultaron ser completamente falsos. * Según lo que el mismo dijo, el episodio Extrahuevordinario se basó en sucesos de su vida privada. Pero no se saben más detalles. * Uno de sus cantantes favoritos es''' Michael Jackson''' * Hubo algunos rumores de que es amigo de Pendleton Ward (creador de Hora de aventura) ya que J. G. participo como co-escritor en un episodio de la serie de Pen * ''El es amigo de Pendleton Ward (Creador de Hora de Aventura) ya que en una entrevista confirmo que trabajaron juntos en ''Las maravillosas desventuras de FlapJack * es posible que comfirme el finaal de la serie despues de la pelicula Galería Tumblr m7j6thAV451qmush6.jpg|J.G Quintel de Niño 18495 296147373835310 2034765232 n.jpg J-g-quintel.jpg 199916 167957179943579 4063555 n.jpg 253331 167957143276916 2722640 n.jpg 141px-4fe37cfcd6782.preview-620.jpg|JG Quintel Jg_quintel_en_un_show_mas hd.jpg Categoría:Actores de Voz Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Storyboarders Categoría:Creditos Categoría:Creador Categoría:Actores de Voz original Categoría:Caricaturistas